


Are you scared to be lonely

by winters_child30



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_child30/pseuds/winters_child30
Summary: Stiles's dad is attacked by a man eating monster and escapes with few bruises. The pack make a plan to catch it but Stiles has a plan of his own. What happens when someone intrvenes?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a tough week for the pack, especially Stiles.A flesh eating monster had just attacked his dad and was admitted in the hospital,He had barely escaped as he had bruises all over his body. Scott immediately called an emergency pack meeting at Derek's loft.

"Ok ,so Stiles's dad was just attacked by a monster that attacks only humans , and this compromises the safety of every human in beacon hills. "Scott said 

"We need to figure out what its motive is and what it is"Derek said

"I could ask Deaton what that thing was-"Scott started

"Wendigo" came Stiles's voice as he entered the loft.

Everyone turned to look at Stiles . His eyes were red and swollen , probably from crying and he looked pale.

"Stiles" Scott said "You came alone in the night knowing that there is a wendigo out there?!"

"I'm fine " Stiles sniffed" Besides, we need to find that son of a bitch as soon as possible"

"But Stil-"Scott started

"Scott , stop. I can get by on my own, i know i need to be safe. I carry around mountain ash and wolfsbane with me. I can defend myself.

"Now," Stiles said as he sat down on the chair" By the way my dad described it I figured out it was a wendigo and to confirm, I already asked Deaton"

"The wendigo, also known as wetiko is a man eating creature of some kind based in the northern forests of Nova scotia, the East coast of Canada. Every 5 years it migrates to new territories in search of new prey, the last hunt happened in Boston 5 days back . It is suspected to be on the lookout for new flesh here in Beacon Hills." Stiles said

Everyone looked at him stunned. They knew Stiles was smart but to gather information about this creature within 12 hrs of the attack was beyond them.

"What?" Stiles said looking around.

"Oh and it hunts only in the night time and lives in a cave." Stiles added

"Ok umm" Derek said clearing his throat and breaking the silence" so now how do we kill this thing?"

"Not sure yet, Deaton is figuring it out" Stiles said

"But we need to come up with a plan" Scott said" Ok so we need Lydia, Derek, Malia , there is a-"

"Woah woah. Hold up. Why do you get to choose if I come or not? "Stiles said annoyed.

"Look man,like you said, that thing out there is a man eating creature and we don't want to put you in trouble ." Scott said.

"Scott. I.can.take.care.of.myself" Stiles snapped.

"I know you can but-"Scott started

"Listen. I don't care. You make this plan with or without me , I'm still coming" Stiles retaliated

"Sti-" Scott started

"Scott, Stiles has a point, he is a part of the pack and it was his dad who was attacked, I don't think it would be fair to hold Stiles back" Derek said 

Stiles looked at Derek and smiled in a way that said thank you.

Scott sighed and continued" Fine. There is a cave near the abandoned mental asylum in the woods and we all could go there and try and lure it out somehow ."

"OR" Stiles said" We could use me as-"

"Not happening " Derek cut in

"Stiles no." Scott said.

"I didn't even finish dude" Stiles whined

"No one is risking their life . " Derek said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Derek is right, we can't let you do that Stiles." Malia said.

"Party poopers" Stiles mumbled as his actions imitated Derek's.

Derek glared at Stiles in an attempt to scare him but Stiles had known this guy for almost 4 years now so Stiles just glared back.

"Ok so we stick to my plan" Scott said bringing back their attention ."We will try it tomorrow and everyone stay active in the group we are gonna discuss the time."

"Ok man" Stiles yawned" I'm gonna go get some sleep, its like 12"

"Yeah we should leave" Lydia said as she stood up.

They all got up and stretched as they turned to leave.

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow" Derek said." Stiles"

"Yeah?" Stiles said turning

"Aren't you gonna be alone tonight? Do you wanna spend the night here?" Derek asked.

"I'll be fine , but thanks for the offer sourwolf" Stiles said smiling 

"You sure? It's not safe for you to be by yourself." Derek said sounding concerned.

"Derek, Scott didn't even offer this, you know why?" Stiles said leaning against the door frame.

"Um.. Why?" Derek asked

"Coz his mom has a late shift and he and Malia have the house to themselves, if u know what I mean" Stiles said elbowing Derek in the ribs playfully while giving a cheekish smile.

"Duude. That's my cousin sister you're talking about "Derek said sounding sortof disgusted."And i'm pretty sure it just slipped his mind , he cares about you Stiles"

"Yeah, sure" Stiles said" He is too busy being all over my ex to think of me, I was kinda surprised today when he was trying to quote on quote protect me" 

"Stiles, you both have been friends for a really long time, he does care about you." Derek said

"Yeah, I'm sure he does" Stiles said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head home, see you later sourwolf" Stiles said as he turned to leave.

"Stiles, just stay over its safer for you . and i'm pretty sure your dad wouldn't want you being home alone when a wendigo is out for hunting season" Derek said trying to convince Stiles.

Stiles stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"I'm gonna regret this " Stiles mumbled

" Fine. But i'm taking the couch " he said turning around as he walked up to Derek.

"Not a problem, its a pullout couch " Derek said smiling a little.

"I'll give you a blanket and a pillow , come with me " Derek said as he closed the door and walked towards his bedroom with Stiles walking behind him with his hands in his pockets.

Derek entered his room and Stiles was a little shocked.

"Look around , I'll get you your stuff " Derek said

Derek's room was far better than what he had thought it would be. He had a nice wallpaper and few picture frames around .

He entered Derek's room and saw a picture frame to his far right and walked to look at it.

It was a picture of a woman with dark brown hair , green eyes and a small smile.

"wow" Stiles mumbled. 

" That's my mom " Derek said as he stood next to Stiles smiling ."Talia, Talia Hale" 

Stiles looked at Derek with a comforting look " She was really brave, the best leader when she was alive, even in her last moments she fought and saved me and my sisters during the fire " Derek said as he smiled looking at his mothers picture and looked at Stiles.

"I know how hard it must be , I...I.. lost my mom ..as a kid too." Stiles said smiling sympathetically at Derek.

Derek saw Stiles's eyes tearing up the slightest bit as he looked away. Stiles wiped away the tear and looked back at the picture frame.

Derek realised that Stiles wasn't tearing up because he remembered his mom, he was scared that he would lose his father too.

"You father is gonna be ok Stiles." Derek said

Stiles looked up to meet Derek's eyes. " Yeah.. I hope.." Stiles said shrugging .

"Let me just get your stuff "Derek said as he walked towards his closet.

"Stiles do you wanna borrow my sweatpants? it's gonna be tough sleeping in jeans " Derek said

" Uh.. yea sure thanks" Stiles said as he walked to another frame.

This time it was a younger girl, a girl with brown hair , a mole below her eye and a small smile . He wondered who it could be until he remembered.

This must be Paige. He thought

"That would be Paige, she was my first and probably last love" Derek said handing Stiles the blanket pillow and sweatpants.

"It's a really long story" Derek said looking down at the floor before looking at her picture.

"I know... Peter told me" Stiles said .

"when?" Derek asked puzzled.

"A while back , to me and Cora." Stiles said.

"Oh , good. No one else knows ?" Derek asked

"As far as I know, No" Stiles said.

"hmm ok.." Derek said exhaling.

"I should get going" Stiles said walking out of Derek's room.

Derek walked behind him and said" The washroom is down the hall to change"

Stiles left Derek's room and turned back and said "Thank you Derek.. for everything ..."

"Anytime Stiles, that's what a pack is for" Derek replied giving a small side smile.

Stiles smiled and Derek watched as he opened up the couch getting ready to sleep.

"Goodnight Stiles" Derek whispered smiling to himself as he shut the door.


	2. I'm losing my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where the plan is implemented while Stiles decides to do something stupid. What happens when a certain someone stops him?

_ **The next morning** _

Stiles woke up the next day morning at about 9 a.m his pillow covered in droll. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and a familiar scent of pancakes hit him almost immediately .

"Gross" Stiles murmured yawning as he looked at his pillow. He took his pillow and walked to the kitchen.

"Morning" Stiles grumbled

"Morning, I made breakfast "Derek said as he stacked 3 pancakes and handed it to Stiles.

"Thanks, but first ,where is your washing machine? I drooled all over your pillow" Stiles said.

"Oh, Its down stairs to the right, Here i'll get it " Derek replied 

"No no it's fine " Stiles replied as he went downstairs.

He opened the machine put his pillow cover in and put some detergent into the slot as he pressed the power button.

"All done " he said to himself as he headed back up stairs

He walked into the kitchen to see Derek setting the table with some whipped cream and maple syrup.

"Wow. When did Derek hale learn to be domestic?" Stiles joked.

"Hilarious, just FYI I do need food to survive " Derek replies

"WHAT?!" Stiles replied his hand over his chest " You don't eat squirrels and bunnies? This is shocking!" 

Derek burst into laughter as he replied "Ya I don't anymore" 

"Did you check the group chat yet ?" Derek asked.

"No, why?" Stiles replied as he stuffed his face with pancakes

"Scott said that we needed to implement the plan today, coz it's the full moon night mean-" Derek started

"Meaning it is hunting season for it tonight" Stiles said still stuffing his face.

"Uh yeah.." Derek said a little amazed

"So how are we gonna kill it given that the only way it can die is if wolfsbane enters its blood stream and Kira was the one who had the sword and unless you plan on stabbing it with a kitchen knife , which if you ask me is kindof a bad idea but-" Stiles rambled

"Stiles. slow down."

"Ok so, Scott is gonna distract it and capture it in a cage that was originally built to capture wolves by Chris." Derek said

"Wow. hold up. YOU are ok with trusting Chris? Chris argent?" Stiles questioned

"Not entirely but Scott said it would be ok and we could trust him since even his life is on the line.. given that he is after all just a human" Derek replied

"Just a human?" Stiles asked

"I'm sorry what now?" Stiles said furrowing his brows as he stood up.

"Stiles, I didn't mean it like that, I meant that-" Derek started

"Yea, ok. um.. This has been great Derek. really. Thanks for you hospitality , but I gotta go. And i'll give you back your sweatpants after I wash them" Stiles retorted.

"Stiles listen to me , I-" Derek started as he stood up and walked towards Stiles.

"No, Derek . I'm sorry if I overstayed my welcome and I guess I'll see you tonight "Stiles said gathering his phone and keys as he opened the door.

" Stiles wait, You are different , yo-" Derek said as he grabbed Stiles's elbow.

"I'm not a charity case Derek, I can get by on my own" Stiles said as he pulled his arm away and walked off.

Derek exhaled and stood on the porch as Stiles drove off.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Later that evening 

"Ok so we need to surround it on all sides and ensure its lured into the cage." Scott said

"Did anyone actually keep the cage where it is supposed to be?" Kira asked

"Yea, I did today morning after uhm.. nevermind. I kept it" Derek said as he looked at Stiles who was clearly avoiding making eye contact.

"Ok good, so what's the plan?" Malia asked.

" Ok so you and Kira take the east wing corridor on the ground floor right here and ensure it moves to the D block in the basement where I will be there with Liam and there is a chance it may come from the west wing at the basement and Lydia and Stiles cover that area , Derek will be close to you guys, just to keep watch." He continued

"And finally all of you make sure you have your weapons and are prepared to attack" Derek added.

"Why does someone have to keep a watch on us?" Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Yea , same question man" Stiles asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Lydia is a banshee and Stiles you are after all j-" Scott started

"Just a human, right. I have heard that" Stiles snapped and gave Derek a dirty look" I.can .get.by.on.my.own scott! For fucks sake man " he said rubbing his forehead "You know what fine. I'll meet you guys at the hospital . bye" 

"I'm coming with you . Wait up!" Lydia said following behind him and gave Scott a look that said _really?_

"What's going on with you and Stiles? he seemed pissed at you" Scott asked

"Let's just say I said something stupid about him being just a human and he hasn't been talking to me since" Derek replied folding his arms across his chest and looking down.

There was silence for a while until Liam said "I think it's time we get going "

They all packed into the car and headed to the abandoned hospital in the woods.

**************************************************************************************************************************

It was an almost quiet ride halfway through until Lydia started talking.

"So what's going on with you and Scott?You 2 seem to be fighting an awful lot lately "Lydia said cutting straight to the chase.

Stiles exhaled and took a while before he answered "I really don't know Lyds, lately it's like he is too busy to even care or check up on me.It's been like this since he started dating Malia " He replied

"In fact yesterday, Derek was the one who offered me a roof since I would be alone at home, Scott didn't even bother.." he continued

"Well, maybe you should talk to him about it you know?"Lydia suggested 

"I thought of , but he just keeps going on and on about me being just a human and it infuriates me . I know I don't have powers and capabilities like all of you and I know at times It may be hard to deal with the only human in the pack but everywhere I turn its just you're just a human Stiles ,Like I fucking don't know already" Stiles said.

"I get it , but you are so much more than just human, you have amazing Stiles" she said putting a hand on his shoulder"You are so smart, you figured out the creature before anyone did, you are the brains of the pack Stiles, I don't think anyone would survive if it wasn't for your wits Stiles" she smiled.

"Thanks Lydia" Stiles replied looking at her and smiling.

"Anytime, How is your father doing?" Lydia asked.

"He is much better,luckily he escaped with a few bruises and I was with him from morning till just before the meeting " he replied

"Yea, I don't know how or what happened but he looks so much better than when I saw him in the afternoon, he says he is in lesser pain and that some miracle must have happened for him to feel so much better" Stiles said

"Umm.. Stiles..?" 

"Yea?" he said

"Do you think there is a possibility that ...kinda... you know ....someone took his pain away?" Lydia replied

"I don't think that's possible he-" Stiles stopped._Derek._

"Who do you think it could be" Lydia asked.

"I-I think it was Derek.." Stiles said sounding a little shocked and confused

"What, why?" Lydia said

"My, I thought someone was with him for a while coz the window was open when I came in and I remember it being closed before he dozed off... and..and I was talking to Derek yesterday about dad..." Stiles replied as he stopped the car by the side of the road.

Lydia gave a small nod as he stepped out of the jeep .

"Out of everyone I never expected Derek to do something like this" she said.

"Ya.. me neither" Stiles said as he furrowed his eyebrows

"So does that mean you are even?" Lydia asked as they both leaned against the car.

"What do you mean? "Stiles asked 

"I saw the look he gave you before we left Stiles, clearly you 2 aren't talking" Lydia scoffed.

Stiles was silent.

"So no truce then?" Lydia asked

Stiles mumbled a I don't know and looked away thinking _why did he do this_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

As Derek pulled up behind Stiles's jeep followed by Scott's car , he saw Stiles smiling and laughing with Lydia .He stepped out of the car as he inhaled deeply and swallowed hard.He clicked a button on his key to turn off the car.

Stiles and Lydia turned as they heard the familiar car signal. Stiles looked at him for 2 seconds and opened his mouth as if to say something but immediately closed it.

"Why don't we just use a megaphone and announce to the wendigo that heyy we r here " Lydia said sarcastically 

Derek mumbled a sorry and put his hands in his leather jacket as usual and walked towards the woods in silence.

Stiles and Lydia followed behind laughing and giggling.

Derek had enough, He turned around and said "Now why don't you laugh a little louder and invite the wendigo for a nice dinner" with sarcasm

"Ugh whatever , its not my fault you don't have a funny bone in your body" Lydia said 

Derek looked at Stiles for a second and just started walking ahead faster.

Stiles did feel a little guilty but he didn't bother.

After what seemed like forever they finally reached the asylum and they all stood in a circle discussing the plan once again.

"Ok so we have to head this way "Lydia said pointing to the left side of the creepy looking building

"I'll go and get out of the cave once all of you are in position"Scott replied

"Ok how do we signal you ? " Kira asked

"I have these small microphones I kinda stole from school but I have only 3 so only one you keeps it and all of you stay with you group" Scott said as he handed it to them

"Ok good luck guys" Scott said as they all started to leave

"Hey Stiles" Scott called out 

Stiles turned to look at Scott

"Good luck buddy, stay safe" Scott said smiling

"You too" Stiles said smiling back and jogged back to join Lydia and Derek.

********************************************************************************************************************************8

As they entered the west wing , Lydia and Stiles a little behind and Derek walking ahead.

"Hey asshole, Scott said stick together" Lydia whisper shouted.

"Then why don't you 2 walk a little faster ?"Derek whisper shouted back.

"Ugh fine" Lydia said as they both walked a little faster to catch up with Derek

"We reached the west wing , near room no.118" Lydia said over the microphone.

"So I'll wait here and you 2 can go in-" Derek started

"I'm not listening to anything you say "Lydia cut in putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows.

Derek rolled his eyes and started"For once just listen to me Lydia" 

"For once?"What is that supposed to mean?You always bark orders at people without thinking "Lydia argued

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?I'm sorry i'm just trying to save our asses" Derek snapped

"Uhm..guys we have a problem"Scott's voice came through the microphone.

Just then there was a roar not far from where Lydia and Derek were.

"Scott all of you need to somehow make it here, the wendigo is on this side" Lydia said into the microphone

"Ok ,All 3 of you try and lure it up till the central hall and we will take care of the rest" He said

"Wait"Derek said looking around.

"Where is Stiles?" Derek said panicking

"I don't know he must have wandered off when you started barking orders" Lydia yelled.

"shut up Lydia! Not now. Stile's life is in danger , you go that way I'll check here" Derek said as he ran down the corridor where the sound came from.

"He ran down the corridor and heard a heartbeat .

He ran further down the corridor and saw the light flickering as Stiles was slowly approaching the huge wendigo whose back was facing them .

Derek looked to the left and saw a small gap enough to fit just 2 people .

He rushed towards Stiles who was holding a piece of broken glass and put a hand over his mouth and out his other hand around his waist and pulled him into the small gap and pushed Stiles's back against the wall with his hand still over his mouth as the glass Stiles was holding shattered falling to the floor. The wendigo roared.

"What the hell were you thinking Stiles?"Derek whispered"You could've gotten yourself killed"

Stiles was squirming and was struggling in an attempt to escape from Derek as he held on to Derek's wrist

"Stiles I need you to keep quiet " Derek whispered.Stiles's muffled noises came from under his hand"I know you are angry at me and I understand. I need you to know you were never just a human, You are one of the smartest humans I know, I was so surprised coz I have never come across someone like you . And I will explain everything later on but I need you to stay quiet right now. Please" 

Stiles stopped resisting and let go of Derek's wrist as he looked up at Derek ; had one hand over the top of Stiles's hip and the other over his mouth . Derek was looking out onto how much ever he could see from there. 

"I think it's gone " Derek said letting go of his hand over Stiles's mouth but they were still pressed up chest to chest coz of the space in the tiny gap and put his hand on the other side of his hip.

Derek turned to look at Stiles who was literally 2 to 3 inches away. He looked at Stiles who was looking at Derek's lips and swallowing hard. Just as Derek licked his lips , something pulled him from in there .

"Derek!" Stiles yelled as the Wendigo dragged Derek out .

"Run Stiles! Derek yelled as he wolfed out growling and attacking the wendigo.

Stiles came out of the gap and grabbed a broken chair nearby hitting the wendigo on the head. It roared as it fell .

"I did it!" Stiles yelled .

Just as he went to approach Derek who was clawed by the wendigo, it got up and made a screaching noise as it clawed Stiles.

"STILEESS WAKE UP!" Derek yelled and attacked the wendigo

"RUUN!" He yelled as Stiles sat up and put his hand on his waist to see the blood covering his hand.

Just as he stood up Lydia came and helped Stiles to his feet and said "Come on , we need to get you out of here!"

"No,no . We can;t leave Derek !"Stiles said as he saw Derek and the Wendigo fighting.

Just then Scott and Kira showed up and Scott helped Derek in attacking the Wendigo.

"KIRA!Take this " Stiles yelled as he got a jar of mountain ash from his pocket and threw it at her.

"What do I do with it?" She said

"Coat your sword with it and stab it !" Stiles said and Kira opened the jar and coated it with mountain ash.

"Here goes nothing " she said as she prepared to stab it.

The wendigo screached as Kira stabbed it and fell to its knees.

"Scott! Are you ok?" Kira said as she walked towards him.

"Yea, I'm fine " He said putting his hand on her shoulder as she helped him up.

"Derek, are you ok?" Stiles said Lydia still holding onto Stiles as he was bleeding .

"I'm fine, I'll heal " he said as he slowly stood up and walked towards Stiles.

"You are hurt , we need to take you to the hospital , come on " Derek said

"I'm fine, and I am not going to the hospital" Stiles replied as Derek put one arm around his waist carefully and put Stiles's arm over Derek's neck as he carried him.

"Is everyone ok?" Malia said as she and Liam ran in.

"Ya, Stiles just got clawed but we need to take this thing somewhere "Scott said pointing to the Wendigo.

"I'll take care of Stiles, You can take it to Deaton" Derek said as he started to walk out with a limping Stiles.

"But-" Lydia started

"Lydia, not again." Derek said shutting her up.

"Fine whatever " Lydia said.

"I'll be fine Lydia" Stiles said smiling.

"Ok, lets go" Derek said as he walked away with a limping Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek cleans up Stiles wounds and some much needed talking is done .

"Ouch ,Ouch slow down" Stiles said as Derek was dragging him through the woods.

"If I slow down your wound is gonna get infected and you could loose a limb" Derek replied .

"oof sorry " Stiles said sarcastically.

"We're here" Derek said after a while."Can you hold yourself up for a while until I get the first aid kit ?" 

"Yea I can " Stiles said as he leaned by the side of the car as Derek opened the boot of the car as he dug around and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Sit here " Derek said as he motioned for him to sit in the boot, Stiles did so.

"Lift up you shirt" Derek said .

"ow ow ow" Stiles said as he took of his shirt.

Stiles noticed Derek staring but immediately looking away.

"Stay still" Derek said as he held onto Stiles's hip while using the antiseptic on the wound.

"Ok jeez " Stiles said 

Derek held onto one side of Stiles's hip and felt Stiles shudder.

"ow" Stiles flinched as the antiseptic burned and he held onto Derek's wrist and said "stop ow".

"Stiles calm down , it is gonna sting" Derek said .

Stiles let go of Derek's wrist and exhaled.

They both just sat in silence as Derek cleaned up Stiles's wound.

Just then the pack came back and took the wendigo away in Deaton's Vet truck.

"You ok?" Scott asked Stiles

"Ya i'm ok" Stiles said smiling 

"Ok, I'll see you later" Scott said getting into his car and leaving

"Ya , see you" Stiles mumbled looking away.

Derek noticed this and asked" You 2 still on bad terms?"

"We are not on bad terms, we just don't talk much... at least he doesn't "Stiles said.

"You have to talk to him about it Stiles" Derek said looking at Stiles who was still looking away.

"Yea..I always have to " Stiles said looking down.

"You don't have to if you don't feel like, but you 2 have a lot of history Stiles, you can't just let go of history like that" Derek said 

"I can't be the only one tying to fix this friendship Derek" Stiles said sighing "I don't even care about anything anymore Derek"

"Is that why you went on a suicide mission tonight? " Derek said 

"I-I ..no" Stiles stuttered.

"Stiles, you can't just go out and do shit like this okay?We are a pack we stick together and do as the alpha says" Derek said as he finished bandaging Stiles up.

"You have to be more responsible , you risked all of our lives and were careless " He continued

"Yea sure . its always about the pack."Stiles said laughing sarcastically as he stood up.= putting his shirt on

"What?Stiles where are you going?" Derek said going behind Stiles as Stiles started walking away.

"Nothing, I just wanna be alone right now Derek" Stiles said not turning.

Derek could swear he head Stiles's voice break .

"Stiles are you-"Derek started.

"Thanks for helping clean up my wounds, I'll see you later" as he got into the jeep and drove off leaving Derek wondering what happened

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Stiles drove in silence murmuring to himself about how everyone just cares about the pack and how stupid everything was.

He parked his car outside his house and jumped out of the jeep and walked carefully to the door. He entered his house missing his dad's presence and let out a heavy sigh as he walked up the stairs holding onto the handrail for support. He flinched a little when he moved too quickly.

He opened his room door and turned on the lights and almost fell back in shock.

"Jesus Derek, did you have to do that?!" he said gripping the wall behind him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Derek replied smiling the slightest bit

"What do you want Derek?" Stiles said as he removed his shirt and threw it into the laundry bag 

"I wanted to..uh.. make sure you were ok" Derek said sitting on Stiles's chair.

"See?"Stiles said stretching his arms out "I'm fine"

"No, you're not and I'm not letting you do this"Derek said standing up 

"Do what?" Stiles said as he pulled a T shirt over his head.

"Distance yourself from the pack" Derek said as he took a step ahead.

"I'm not" Stiles replied walking around his room gathering stuff.

"Yes. you are. Just cause you and Scott and had a falling out, doesn't mean you get to distance everyone " Derek said looking at Stiles walking around.

"Turn around I gotta change " Stiles said as he started unbuttoning his jeans.

Derek turned away and continued"I know you're worried about you dad and you have been trying to avoid talking about the way you feel about it"

Stiles was silent but walked past Derek to put his jeans in the laundry basket.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Derek asked as he walked towards Stiles who was sitting on the bed with his feet on the ground.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Stiles said looking away.

"Stiles" Derek said tilting his chin up to make him look at him" Talk to me "

"You really wanna know ?"Stiles said his voice breaking.

"Yeah I do" Derek said letting of Stiles's chin and sitting next to him.

"My dad's in the fuckin hospital and Scott hasn't bothered asking anything about him or even cared to volunteer to be with me and I feel so helpless because my dad just got attacked and I can't do anything about it . And my dad is the only one who cares about me as a person and not as a part of a pack like everyone else does" Stiles said standing up with anger in his voice.

"Nobody cares about me and the only person who does is in the hospital "he continued massaging his forehead.

"Stiles, why do you think I got angry at you for doing something so stupid by risking your life?" Derek said standing up

"Coz i'm a part of the pack and I ruined the plan so you were obliged to do it" Stiles said leaning against the wall

"No" Derek said as he moved closer and put his hand against the wall by Stiles's side" Coz I don't want you to risk your life.I care about you Stiles"

"Seriously you don't have to lie to make me eel better Derek" Stiles said looking away.

"I'm not lying Stiles" Derek said.

"Yeah right" Stiles scoffed

"Here" Derek said as he took Stiles's hand and placed it on his chest"Hear my heartbeat"

"I care about you Stiles. A lot." Derek said looking away "Maybe even a little too much , and I don't wanna see another person I love get hurt."

Derek looked back at Stiles who was staring at him and said "Not again Stiles"

Stiles leaned in closing the distance and kissed Derek . Derek was surprised but kissed him back, slowly and passionately .Stiles heart was beating so fast out of sheer excitement making Derek smile into the kiss. Derek put one arm on Stiles's good side of the hip and the other held onto his jaw as he stroked Stiles's cheek while Stiles's hands were in Derek's hair .

Derek pulled away first to catch his breath as Stiles said " Wow! dude I thought I was waaay out of your league but now . Wow" Stiles rambled

"That was. WOW. I just kissed Derek Hale!" He said smiling.

"Shut up Stiles"Derek said as he hugged Stiles carefully as to not hurt him while Stiles just hugged him so tight without a care in the world.

"Thank yo for taking my dad's pain Derek" Stiles said as he hugged Derek.

"How did you know?"Derek asked confused

"I just knew Stiles said resting his head on Derek's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, don't forget to like and leave a comment .Hope you liked it,I will be updating soon.


End file.
